Hero
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: as you've all been so good at reviewing i thought id give you the next installment
1. Breakups and Gettogthers

**Hero**

**Summary:**

This is my first fic so its gonna be short but please be nice to me and tell me honestly what you think!

Sam was sitting at her desk late on Friday night, she still had a stack of work to get through and she was tired of it. Just as she was about to leave Stuart entered her office,

'So what's this Phil's saying about you two, being on the new drug's case that's come up?' Stuart shouted at Sam

'What?' Sam replied angrily,

'You asked for him to be on it with you!' Stuart hissed lunging towards Sam

'No I didn't!' Sam told him trying to get out of the way

'You did he told me!'

'What, I so did not?'

'Did not!'

'Did too'

Jack peered through the blinds; he could see Sam and Stuart shouting at each other and casually walked through to Sam's office. Sam looked up and saw Jack leaning on the door. He looked annoyed,

'You two are behaving like 2 year olds! What is it with you?' Jack asked,

There was silence.

'Well, you may as well spit it out!' Jack told them

'Sam and Phil are on the new drug's case' Stuart blurted out,

'So?' Jack asked sarcastically, he knew Stuart hated it when they were together.

'Well I don't want them to!' Stuart told him and turned away

'Well, that's not up to you, look this is not going to sort it out, I'm leaving now and I don't want to see you two like this tomorrow so just sort it out! Ok?' Jack practically shouted at them.

'Yes,' Sam and Stuart said in unison,

'Right then I'm off!' Jack said happily

'Bye!' Stuart hissed through gritted teeth,

As soon as Jack left Stuart lunged at Sam again, when Sam turned away from him to get back to her work, Stuart went and got a chair and sat next to her.

'Look Sam, I'm sorry, I just can't stand you and Phil being together, you see it's the perfect chance for him to make a move on you! He's already drooling over you!' Stuart whispered in a caring way.

Sam stood up,

'Well, if you can't stand it, then maybe I don't want to be in this relationship any more!' Sam told him forcefully

'W…what?' Stuart stuttered disbelievingly,

'You heard me, it's over!' Sam shouted trying to cover up the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

'But…' Stuart tried

'No buts Stuart I told you and that's it, now get out of my office this minute!' Sam screamed at him, Stuart tried to sit her down and wipe her eyes but Sam pushed him away,

'Sam, I…I love you! I'm sorry I can change just please' Stuart begged

Sam pushed him towards the door and Stuart just walked out. Sam sat down and cried. She didn't want it to end like that but it was true she had chosen Phil to go on the drug's case with her, there was no denying that. Sam sniffed and got up; she went out into CID operation's room and sat at her old desk. She was crying so much that she didn't see that Phil had come in.

'Sam,' Phil whispered, 'Sam… are you alright?'

Sam looked up, Phil could see that her mascara had run and was trying to clear it up. Sam smiled at him.

'What happened?' Phil asked

'Well…I was here doing some paperwork on the last case and Stuart stormed into my office and shouted at me for putting us together on the drug's case…' Sam started crying and buried her head into Phil chest.

'Hey, hey I don't want make-up over my shirt, Sam!' Phil joked.

'Sorry, then Jack intervened and then Stuart was just being too over-protective and so I dumped him!' Sam sobbed, Phil brought his arms around her and they sat there together for some time.

'Phil, look there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…' Sam started but she was too afraid to go on.

'Sam, let me…' Phil tried but Sam silenced him with a kiss.

'Well, does that give you any clues?' asked Phil smiling as she said it.

Phil picked her up in his arms and they started kissing passionately.

'This is how it's always meant to be!' Phi told her.

'You're my hero!' Sam told Phil

'Me, your hero, how?' Phil answered shocked

'When Abi was abducted you were there for me and when she sent me that suicide video, you were there even in the disgusting shirt!' Sam told him hugging him.

'Um…yea I threw that away as soon as I got home!' Phil smiled awkwardly.

Sam laughed but Phil started kissing her, suddenly Jack burst through the doors of CID and smiled,

'Glad you too got it sorted!' he said sighing happily,

Phil and Sam looked at Jack. Jack gasped, he was speechless, and all he did was walk towards his office mouth wide open.

'That showed him!' Sam whispered into Phil's ear.

They started kissing but more deeply this time, Phil reached for Sam's shirt buttons but Sam stopped him, Phil pulled away,

'What did I do?' Phil asked

'Nothing,' Sam answered seductively, 'but lets do this somewhere more…let's say private! Your place or mine' She giggled, it was infectious.

'How about mine?' Phil replied kissing her lightly on the forehead.

'Sounds good to me!' Sam replied. Then they walked off towards the car.


	2. At Home

**Chapter 2**

'Oh, Phil, I've forgotten my coat, I'll be 2 secs and I'll meet you by my car!' said Sam turning around.

'No, its ok we'll take my car!' Phil replied,

Sam went back up into the station and went to the loos, she opened her bag and pulled out her make-up,

'Gotta look your best for something, hunni!' Jo asked Sam walking into the toilets laughing,

'Um…yea…you're here late aren't you?' Sam asked trying to get off of the subject quickly,

'No, no tell what you're up to, you don't usually put make-up on for just going home!' Jo protested, 'And besides I'm working on that arson case still!'

'Poor you!' Sam replied hurriedly packing up her make-up; Phil would be waiting for her, 'Look I've got to go talk to you tomorrow!' She ran out of the loos. She put the coat she was carrying on just so that Phil would think she actually had gone to get it.

'Sorry I'm back so late, Jo got me talking!' Sam whispered and then kissed Phil.

'No problem hun!' Phil whispered back.

They drove off back to Phil's house.



Back at Phil's, Sam sat down awkwardly on the sofa while Phil got her a drink. Sam scanned the room, she could see a picture of Alfie his son on the fire-place, she smiled to herself, it sort of reminded her of Abi when she was younger. Phil returned carrying two sparkling white wines.

'Thanks!' Sam said taking the glass.

'You alright, you look a bit flustered?' Phil asked caringly as he pulled back some of the hairs that were hanging over her eyes. Sam smiled and kissed him. It deepened and Phil slid his tongue into her mouth. Phil once again started to undo Sam's blouse, this time she didn't pull away, instead Phil did.

'Shall we go some place even more private?' Phil asked pointing towards the stairs.

'Sure!' Sam said reaching out to Phil's shirt and undoing his buttons.

They kept kissing until Phil moved towards the door, but they carried on and pieces of their clothing were discarded as they moved up the stairs up to Phil's bedroom. Phil stopped,

'Are you sure about this babe? I mean aren't we rushing things a bit!' Phil asked

'It's fine by me!' Sam replied

'Good,' Phil replied pushing Sam onto his bed! They kept hugging and kissing and then Phil went inside her, Sam groaned in pure pleasure. They climaxed and then slowly stopped; Sam laid her head on Phil's bare chest and sighed,

'That was great!' Sam whispered still breathing heavily, 'Stuart never even came close to that!'

'Good, I like to think of my self as a …what do you call it…a professional!' Phil joked; Sam slapped him playfully on the arm.

'Hey!' Phil said beginning to get up,

'No,' Sam pleaded hanging onto his leg as Phil tried to get up, 'Don't go! I love you!' she gasped the words had just come out automatically. Phil also gasped,

'Did you just say you loved me?' Phil looked shocked and clambered back into his bed. Sam nodded and gave him a kiss.

'Oh my god, Phil, look at the time, I've never been this late not even on my birthday!' Sam almost shouted jumping up and pulling on her clothes.

'Sam, hun, calm down, I'll make some coffee and then get dressed, ok?' Phil asked reaching for her shaking hand.

'Ok!' Sam replied getting up, she had never been late before and now wasn't the time to start she thought.

Phil got up and went downstairs collecting all the clothes on the stairs and brought them back up to Sam who was about to have a shower. Sam quickly got in the shower and then Phil called,

'Toast's ready, Sam!'

'Coming!' shouted Sam, tying up her boot laces. She was wearing a low cut white top and skinny black jeans and black leather tie-up boots. Sam wandered down stairs and looked at Phil who was already dressed and sitting at the breakfast bar.

'Woah!' Phil looked at Sam, 'You look …stunning!'

'It's only for work and close your mouth before a spider crawls in!' Sam joked, Phil shivered pretending to be scared of spiders.

'So you'd better hurry up the nick's 5 minutes away and you've got 10 minutes until you're late!' Phil said sarcastically.

Sam gobbled down her toast and coffee and was in the car in 3 minutes. Phil came out about 2 minutes later.

'God you're slow!' Sam whispered kissing Phil softly on the cheek.

Phil out of breath muttered, 'God…you're…too…eager!'

Sam giggled and Phil silenced her with a kiss.

'Well, shall we go?' Sam said.

'Ok!' Phil replied, putting the car in gear.


	3. The Next Morning

Sorry it took so long to update but here it is Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They got to work and went up to CID where Stuart was standing at the door talking to Terry.

'Late, Miss Nixon, that's not like you!' Stuart whispered seductively

'Leave off Stuart, you're the past remember, I told you its over!' Sam said angrily

'Oh yeah, so Phil, lover boy, what punishment shall I give you for stealing my girlfriend…' Stuart started

'_EX-_girlfriend' Sam interrupted

'Yeah, yeah, whatever Sam, this is between me and Phil!' Stuart shouted, pushing Sam out of the way.

Sam flew back into the photocopier sending work everywhere. She doubled over and sat on the floor, crying and clutching her side. Phil rushed over and cradled her in his arms.

'Phil, it hurts!' she whimpered

'I know honey, I know!' Phil replied kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

Suddenly Sam stiffened up and went limp.

'Oh my god, do something, phone an ambulance, Sam, baby, wake up, please!' Phil screamed.

Jack grabbed Stuart and handcuffed him and dragged him off to a cell, while Jo phoned an ambulance.

Phil sat there trying to wake Sam up, he felt for her pulse, it was weak but it was still a pulse.

The ambulance arrived and Sam was taken off on a stretcher, Phil went with her.

Everyone in CID were talking about what had just happened, Terry was shocked and cursing Stuart beneath his breath. Jo was in shock and sitting on a chair, while Jack was giving her some water. Kezia was asking what had happened as she had only just come in as Sam was being taken away on a stretcher.

Meanwhile at St. Hughs, Sam had been rushed away quickly and Phil had been left standing in reception looking blank. Phil walked up to the lady at reception and asked,

'Do you know where Samantha Nixon is?'

'Yes, I do!' She replied turning back to her computer and ignoring the look on his face.

'Um, can you tell me?' Phil asked confused

'I could!' the lady replied, picking up a pile of paperwork and walking towards the shredder.

Phil was starting to get angry, suddenly he burst out, ' Just tell me for god's sake woman! Where is my girlfriend, Samantha Nixon? Pur-lease!'

'Of course, but there's no need to shout all you had to say was the magic word!' the woman cooed pulling out his cheek. Phil fought the urge to strangle her and quickly pulled away!

'She's currently in theatre but then she will be in Room 402 which is at the end of the corridor on floor 2. You can wait outside there if you like!' She told him

'Thank you!' replied Phil through gritted teeth.

Phil trudged up the stairs, if anything happens to her; I swear I'll kill that Turner I really will! He thought to himself. Phil got to the second floor and walked over to the nurses' office and politely whether Sam was here yet, not forgetting the magic word! The nurse on duty quickly checked her computer and directed him to the Room 402, saying that she had been there about 5 minutes.

Phil walked off to her room, he was expecting to see Sam sitting up in her bed reading her favourite magazine, _Closer _while sipping a hot tea but when he got there, he opened the door and was shocked to see her lying there looking so delicate and helpless, all wired up to several beeping machines. He walked in and broke-down. He went over to her and kissed her forehead muttering to her about how much he loved her and how he would stay here until she was better. He sat next to the bed for hours staring and getting up and kissing her and stroking her forehead

Then a doctor walked in and coughed. Phil turned round and looked the doctor up and down, he nodded.

'And you must be Mr. Philip Hunter,' the doctor said, glancing down at the clipboard, Phil nodded sadly.

'Samantha has suffered severe internal bleeding, a collapsed lung and when she made contact with the photocopier she appears to have burst her appendix and causing her severe appendicitis, we have done our best and she appears to be in a stable condition but we need to keep her in for a few more days.' The doctor said looking at Phil intently. Phil nodded and turned back to Sam he kissed her and muttered he would be back but needed to phone Jack. The doctor left and room with Phil trailing behind.

The room was quiet apart from the occasional beeps. Sam stirred,

'Phil…Phil, where are you?' Sam whispered struggling for breath.


	4. In the Hospital

**Chapter 4**

Phil regretted leaving he knew that the moment he went something would happen. He had rang Jack to give him the situation and was told that Stuart was currently being interviewed by some senior officers from Barton Street. Phil hurried back to Sam and saw her still unconscious, he feared for her. Phil stroked her cheek and was shocked when Sam's hand immediately reach up and clasp his. Sam's eyelids' fluttered open and Phil was once again staring into her beautiful eyes. Phil smiled and Sam smiled weakly.

'Hi, babe!' Phil whispered

'Hey!' Sam croaked

'How are you feeling?' Phil asked sitting down beside her and grabbing her hand and stroking it gently

'Bit achy and tired,' Sam mumbled sadly

'I'm sorry, but the good news is that we have loads of witnesses to your assault so Spew will be sent down for a long time!' Phil told her kissing her cheek

'Good!' Sam managed to say before she fell into a fit of coughs and splutters

Sam looked around her and saw several beeping machines, she panicked and gripped Phil's hand tightly and sat bolt upright in the bed leaning over towards him

'Phil, why are all these machines here? I'm going to die aren't I?' Sam whispered hurriedly

'No, no of course not, they are just running some tests on you!' said Phil soothingly

Sam lay back gently content with his answer. She fell limp and her eyes closed the machines held onto a long beep.

Phil jumped up and pressed the panic button but nothing happened, he panicked and resulted back to his Police Training program.

'15 presses and 2 breaths, 15 presses and 2 breaths,' Phil repeated over and over again.

Sam was still lying there, suddenly Phil feared the worse, she was dead. They had only been together for about 24 hours and she was already gone. He broke down but fought the tears and carried on trying to revive her.

'Come on baby, you can do this, breathe for me honey, come on breathe!' Phil pleaded.

Will Sam live???? (Cue evil laugh) Hahaha cliff-hanger just to keep you on your toes!!! Will update when I get 23 reviews!!


	5. Alive?

This is it will Sam live???

**Chapter 5**

At that moment Sam gasped and coughed over and over. Phil patted her back and sat her up. Sam opened her eyes.

'I died for a moment there Phil, I just really experienced death, I thought I was close to death in Romania but that was nothing…c…com…pared t…to th…this!' she heaved, 'You…you revived me…you…you saved my life, oh my god, Phil… I could be dead now if it…it wasn't for your quick thinking!' Sam sobbed loudly and Phil held her tightly and squeezed her to comfort her.

A nurse bolted through the door, 'Ohmygod,MissNixonareyouok?weonlyjustheardthealarmintheofficethe breath machinemustbedown,IgothereasfastasIcould!' She said hurriedly

'I'm fine,' Sam whispered, 'My boyfriend saved my life!'

'Mr. Hunter, you should be on the rapid response team, you are fantastic!' the nurse shouted kissing him full on the lips, 'Er… sorry about that, don't know what came over me, hahaha…ha……ha!' the nurse slipped out the door.

Phil wiped his lips

'Yuck, that was disgusting; I need a kiss to get the taste out of my mouth!' Phil muttered to Sam

Sam leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss she even slipped her tongue into his mouth.


End file.
